A Nice Game of Hangman
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This is a humorous story about how Luffy tries to get some of his crew members to play a game with him. Finally the only free person to play with was Nami, and Luffy and her play a rather funny game of hangman.


"A Nice Game of Hangman."  
I don't own One Piece or anything about it, just this story.

* * *

It was an oddly uneventful day for the straw hats. The weather was nice, no random ships going by to challenge them; Or the marines cornering them. It was just..peaceful. But no matter how uneventful it was..Luffy makes it eventful in his own little ways.

"Usopp, want to do something?" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Nah, I can't right now Luffy. I'm helping Franky with one of his latest ship updates." Usopp said a little disappointed that he couldn't play with Luffy.

"Ah, that's okay..I'll just go ask someone else." Luffy said cheering himself up.

"Okay, later." Usopp said waving goodbye to Luffy.

Although it was a bit upsetting that he couldn't hang out with Usopp, Luffy wasn't going to let that deter him. He quickly ran towards the crow's nest where Zoro was, but immediately ran into it. Which made Zoro drop the heavy weights on the floor, and run to see the idiot who did that.

"LUFFY?! Why the heck did you run into the crow's nest?!" Zoro screamed.

"Well, I was just minding my own business running up to see you in the crow's nest, when this mean pole just ran into me and hit me in the face!" Luffy exclaimed upset about the bruise on his forehead.

Zoro immediately face-planted onto the floor with a huge sweat-drop over his head. "IDIOT! YOU RAN INTO THE POLE!" Zoro yelled.

"EH?! REALLY?!" Luffy said shocked.

"..What do you want..?" Zoro said having no hope speaking sense into Luffy's mind.

"Want to do something?" Luffy said picking his nose.

"Like what?" Zoro said.

"Uhh..a board game?" Luffy said shrugging.

Luffy instantly got rejected by Zoro as he heard the window slam shut. Luffy guessed he wasn't going to play with him, so he walked over to where Sanji was and hoped for the best. Luffy opened the door to the kitchen and saw Sanji cooking this weird dish that Luffy was confused by.

"What is this crap?" Luffy said eyeing down one of the odd ingredients.

"DON'T CALL IT CRAP! It's a love souffle." Sanji said looking down at the ingredients.

"If I can't tell what this is..then obviously it's not food." Luffy said looking at Sanji.

"Mhmm..Let's see you make a souffle, and see how it goes." Sanji said annoyed.

"Okay! I will, and it will be the best souffle ever made!" Luffy said bursting with confidence.

"Do you even know how to cook a souffle?" Sanji said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'll learn as I go!" Luffy said as he walked around the kitchen guessing the ingredients.

Luffy walked all over the kitchen and picked out steak, ham, venison, chicken, flour and eggs. He looked inside the cupboards to find a big bowl or something. Finally, He found a big, metal like bowl, and threw all the ingredients in and mixed it till it was mush.

"I have never seen something so vile.." Sanji said holding his nose.

"Ah..the flour finally cooked!" Luffy said beaming.

"You don't cook flour!" Sanji explained.

"Ah, Sanji, I burned it, sorry." Luffy said showing him the burnt flour.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" Sanji said throwing away the flour and hitting Luffy upside the head.

"Don't worry Sanji! I won't burn it this time!" Luffy said saluting to Sanji.

"DON'T COOK THE FLOUR AT ALL!" Sanji said punching Luffy's face.

"Okay, your moody awfulness!" Luffy said bowing.

"OI! DON'T CALL ME THA- Eh?" Sanji said being cut off by a burning smell. "Ahh..the stove is on fire.." Sanji said looking at the stove directly. "AHH! THE STOVE IS ON FIRE! LUFFY GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Sanji said prancing around screaming about the fire.

"Here you go Sanji." Luffy said handing Sanji a fire producer.

Sanji grabbed it quickly and sprayed it all over stove without thinking to look at the label. Suddenly the stove's fire went all over the other appliances and the floor burning it to a crisp.

"LUFFY! THIS IS A FLIPPING FIRE PRODUCER!" Sanji screaming while his eyes were bugging out.

"Shihihi, I know right!" Luffy said smiling. "Ah, Sanji the kitchen's on fire." Luffy said looking around the kitchen.

"WHERE WERE YOU THE LAST TWENTY SECONDS?!" Sanji yelled forgetting about the fire.

"Well, I think I was here..WAIT! Is this a trick question?" Luffy said with questioning eyebrows.

"AHH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW! JUST TAKE YOUR WEIRD SOUFFLE AND GO!" Sanji said putting out the fire.

"Alright, alright. I know when I need to go." Luffy said grabbing a banana and sitting down.

"LUFFY! GO!" Sanji said with a fire in his eyes.

"Fine!" Luffy said getting up with his banana and souffle.

* * *

Luffy walked into the main part of the ship and sat next to Robin hoping she'd play with him, but sadly she was reading a book, and very fixed on it as well. He watched Robin read, but it was getting way too boring so he thought he'd eat some of his souffle, but he was interrupted as Robin lifted up her head to see Luffy glaring at her with a weird item in his hand.

"Hmm, May I help you Captain-san?" Robin said talking to Luffy but eyes on the 'souffle'.

"Ah, I wanted to know if you'd play a game with me." Luffy said.

"I wish I could, but now right now..maybe after the book." Robin said smiling kindly at Luffy.

"Oh, okay..I'll just ask Nami to play with me." Luffy said taking his souffle with him.

"Oh, um, Luffy..can I have some of 'that'?" Robin said pointing at the souffle.

"Sure!" Luffy said smiling his number-one smile.

Robin reached out and took a piece of it and ate it in one bite. Her eyes suddenly sparkled and her mouth turned into a huge smile.

"EHH?! YOU LIKE IT?" Luffy said jumping up and down.

"It's horrible." Robin said throwing up on the couch.

"Then, why did you smile?" Luffy said confused.

"I was trying to make you feel better..but I think I should stop being so nice.." Robin throwing up the rest of it.

"It's not that bad!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Have you tried it yet?" Robin said wiping her face.

"No..I'm afraid that i'll die..uh from it um..awesomeness?" Luffy said with a crooked smile.

"Eat it..." Robin said glaring creepily at Luffy.

"Fine, I will." Luffy said throwing a bunch of it in his mouth. "Wow!..This is really terrible!" Luffy said laughing heartily then throwing up one minute later.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck to getting Nami to play with you." Robin said waving goodbye to Luffy.

"Thanks! I'll need it!" Luffy said running to Nami's room.

* * *

Nami opened up a bottle of fresh, new, ink and dipped her tiny paintbrush in it. She couldn't wait to do another map to get closer to the map of the world, she was growing more excited by the second. Although wanting to do it right away she got up and stretched to make sure she wouldn't get a sudden cramp or something like that.

"Yosh! Time to get serious!" Nami said sitting down and staring down at the map.

"NAAAAAMIII!" Luffy said jumping in Nami's room excited.

"KYAAAHHH!" Nami screamed falling off the chair.

"Ah, Nami you fell." Luffy said pointing out the obvious.

"IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN WITHOUT KNOCKING!" Nami said punching Luffy in the face.

"I see.." Luffy said looking at the door.

Luffy walked out of Nami's room and shut the door and walked away from Nami's door.

"All it took was that?" Nami said confused about how easily he left. "Well back to-" Nami said interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ah, come in." Nami said putting her chair back up.

"NAAAMIII!" Luffy said jumping up the air.

"EHHH?!" Nami said falling down comically shocked. "YOU TOOK IT SERIOUSLY?!"

"Of course! Nami, can you please play with me?" Luffy begged.

"Well, I was just about to draw the next map.." Nami said looking at her map.

"If you don't I won't eat meat for a day!" Luffy said going on his knees.

Nami sweat-dropped at Luffy's argument. "That's a lie.." Nami said putting her index finger on her forehead.

"I know.." Luffy said putting his head down. "I guess you won't play." Luffy continued then got up to leave.

Nami watched Luffy get up to leave, but she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. "Hey! Um, I guess one game won't hurt." Nami said reaching over to grab Luffy's shoulder.

"YOSH! FINALLY! You're the only that said 'yes' to me today." Luffy said hugging Nami excitingly.

"IDIOT! D-DON'T JUST HUG ME OUT THE BLUE!" Nami yelled blushing a bright pink.

"Ah, okay, ready to play the game?" Luffy said letting go of Nami.

"Yeah, I guess." Nami said looking at Luffy.

"Okay, here are the game suggestions." Luffy said handing over the piece of paper to Nami.

"Let's see.." Nami said grabbing the piece of paper and skimming the games.

Games: Prank Nami.  
Spray bug non-repellent on Nami while she's sleeping.  
Give Nami a farting drink.  
Give Nami a manly medicine.  
Give Robin the same manly medicine.  
Hangman.

"How about hangman?" Nami said.

"Okay" Luffy said smiling.

"Now..about these games..!" Nami said lifting up her fist.

"Ah, I'm sowwy." Luffy said saying through a fistful of bruises.

"Now let's play." Nami said with an innocent smile.

"Okay.." Luffy said healing quickly.

"Um, You or me first?" Nami said grabbing a piece of paper for hangman.

"You can go first." Luffy said laid back on his chair.

"Alright." Nami said drawing the little lines for her word.

"You can draw up to five words." Luffy said reminding her.

"Ah, I know already." Nami said finished drawing the hangman stuff.

Nami handed over the piece of paper to Luffy and waited for his reply. Luffy looked like he forgot something and began thinking, but he quickly stopped after he got burned out.

"Typical.." Nami said sweat-dropping.

"AHH!" Luffy said standing up quickly.

"AHH! WHAT IS IT?!" Nami screamed.

"We need to pick a category!" Luffy said.

"IDIOT, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Nami said hitting him upside the head.

"Oww..wait..THAT'S IT!" Luffy said comically putting his fist in his hand.

"What's it?" Nami said.

"The category! Lets make it food!" Luffy said smiling.

"Uh, I guess." Nami said erasing her first lines, and making new ones for the new word.

Luffy studied the number of lines Nami put and was guessing it was 'Apple', but he didn't want to lose so he was just going to guess with letters first. Nami just looked puzzled, and was wondering what Luffy was doing.

"A,P,L,E." Luffy said quickly.

"Oh..wow.." Nami said shocked as she wrote the letters he said onto her lines. "Yes, it was apple, but how did you guess so easily?!" Nami said confused he didn't get even one strike.

"Because, I'm the master in the game of hangman!" Luffy said proudly.

"Ok, ok, your turn." Nami said writing on a ripped off piece of paper.

"All right!" Luffy said happily as he thought of the long line of foods.

Nami looked back up at Luffy and saw he dozed off and was drooling incredibly, she didn't know what to do, was this his game plan? Is this how he thinks?

"YOSH! I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Luffy said cheering himself on.

"I was dead-on.." Nami said sweat-dropping.

Luffy handed her the piece of paper for hangman, and Nami thought what he could thinking of.."_WAIT! MEAT! OF COURSE!" Nami thought instantly._ "M,E,A,T!" Nami shouted proudly.

"Wrong, Right, Right, Wrong." Luffy said smiling as if he knew she wouldn't know.

"Er..um.." Nami said not knowing what to say.

There were four lines, the 'A' was the second line, and the 'E' was the fourth one.

"S?" Nami said shrugging.

"Nope! Your almost dead Nami." Luffy said smirking.

"Um..'L'?" Nami said looking up at Luffy.

"Wrong!" Luffy said sitting back laughing.

"IDIOT!" Nami said punching Luffy. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS!" Nami shouted.

"Ok, but if I tell you..you lose" Luffy said smirking devilishly.

"All right..." Nami said blushing with anger.

"Tape." Luffy said grinning. "Eh, Nami? Are you okay?" Luffy said.

Nami put her head down and tried to cage in the anger, but she just had to. "YOU MORON! TAPE IS NOT A FOOD! YOU CHEATED!" Nami yelled hitting Luffy.

"Eh?! But I ate it once when Usopp dared me to." Luffy argued.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT FOOD!" Nami shouted putting her index finger on her head by instinct. "I'm not playing with a cheater.." Nami said about to exit the room.

"Uh, Nami.." Luffy said trying to get her attention. "This is your room..." Luffy sweat-dropped.

Nami paused at the door and blushed a dark shade of red, she ran back towards Luffy. "Of course I knew that..I was juuust..joking!" Nami said lying terribly.

"Ah, okay?" Luffy said sweat-dropping once again.

"My turn.." Nami said with a dark aura surrounding her.

Luffy stared at Nami, knowing she was going to cheat too to get back at Luffy for cheating. "Go ahead.." Luffy said a bit scared by Nami's huge smirk.

"ALL RIGHT I'M DONE WRITING THE LINES!" Nami said excitedly, and handed over the paper to Luffy for him to guess what it could be.

There were seven lines on the piece of paper Luffy was looking at. Although he knew she'd cheat..he knew exactly what she put, maybe.

"C,L,O,T,H,E,S." Luffy said looking at Nami carefully.

"How...did..you..know..?" Nami said crying comically in her hands.

"Shihihihi..lucky guess I guess..but who knew you eat clothes?" Luffy said rolling on the floor laughing while holding his sides.

"I DON'T EAT CLOTHES! I JUST CHEATED!" Nami shouted.

"Ahh, so you admit you cheated?" Luffy said looking back up at Nami.

"Uhh.." Nami said lifting her index finger up about to say something, but held her breath, knewing she couldn't argue with someone like Luffy..he was pure annoying genius. Even thought he was stupid. "I don't want to play anymore.." Nami said pouting obviously towards that she was losing to a game of mind and strategy to..Luffy.

"Just one more game please!" Luffy said seriously.

"But.." Nami started to say.

"PLEASE!" Luffy said making a funny face while saying it to make Nami play.

"Being stupid doesn't make me play." Nami said laughing inside.

"Okay..but I recorded you saying you eat clothes.." Luffy said now blackmailing her.

"EHH?! YOU RECORDED THAT?!" Nami yelled.

"Yeep..." Luffy said grinning. "But I could dispose of it..if you played one more game with me.." Luffy said bribing Nami.

"Ahh..okay.." Nami said whining and sat down.

Luffy wrote three words, the first word had one line, the second word had four lines, and the third word had three lines.

"A,E,I,O,U." Nami said quickly.

"No,Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes." Luffy said blushing a bit towards Nami but hid the blush with his hat.

The first line said, 'I', the second line said, _O_E, and the third said, _OU. I _O_E _OU.

Nami blushed thinking she knew what it was but thought again thinking it was a joke. "L." Nami said blushing deeper.

Luffy wrote it down and blushed even more than Nami.

"V.." Nami continued speaking although it felt as if she couldn't speak correctly.

Luffy wrote it down and began thinking if he should just stop the game..but there was only one letter left for Nami to pick, it was too late anyway to change it.

Nami looked at the paper, then Luffy. And bit her lip knowing the letter, but not having the courage to say. This was even more challenging than the bosses she had to fight! The room was dead quiet now, and Luffy shuffled uneasily in his chair, while Nami cleared her throat. "_It was just a game though..it's not like he means it, right?" Nami thought._

"Y" Nami said blushing redder than a pure apple.

Luffy's eyes widened, but he wrote it down and kicked his feet around hiding his blush with his hat again. "You're right..it's..'I love you.'" Luffy said about to say something again.

"IDIOT! DON'T JUST PLAY WITH ME! YOU SHOULDN'T JOKE AROUND WITH THAT!" Nami said cutting the awkwardness. "I'm going to the kitchen." Nami said purposely dropping the piece of paper she was writing on a while ago.

Luffy walked over to pick it up and smiled with a tinge of red on his face. "I love you." Luffy said reading from the note and hiding the blush with his hat, and smiled the biggest smile he could muster.

* * *

YOSH! I made my first LuNa story! I hope you guys like it. I will gladly accept any review, whether it's criticism or praise. Either way it will help me with my adventure into writing. Enjoy~!  
Also I'm accepting requests, if your interested. (No charge ;) xDD)

And OMG! exactly 3,000 words xDD that is purely awesome.


End file.
